


Fixing Things

by thewightknight



Series: Reconcilable Differences [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, on the road conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: A brief conversation between Zaryn and Cassandra in between one point and another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> still forging ahead with the great WIP cleanout of 2016.

"That man truly believed you were going to kill him."

"Well he should've, 'cause I was goin' to."

At Cassandra's shocked look, Zaryn sighed.

"Look, Seeker, you gotta realize. I'm not a nice person, and I did'n do nice things 'fore I got here. My family sent me out to do the dirty work. Sometimes that meant killin' people. Sometimes that meant I scared them till they pissed their pants, but that wouldn't'a worked if they did'n believe I was goin' to kill them 'less they do what I said. Everyone starts doin' the fixin' when they start puttin' us to work. I kept doin' it 'cause I'm good at it. And it's all I ever thought I was good for, til I got here. Not like I had options."

She grimaced. "Well, I did, but weren't nothing I could stomach. I was'n gonna get all tarted up and spread my legs for some noble or casted dwarf. Did'n wanna get stuck at a desk all my life doin' sums or scribin', which is what woulda happened if my uncles'd figgered out how smart I was. So I did the dirty stuff, cause then at least I got to travel round some and see things and I could be my own woman for a bit."

"You are more than you make yourself out to be."

"Nope. I'm a fixer. Always been. I'm jest doin' it different now. But I still kill folks all the time. 'Sept now I got yer Chantry backin' me up, and most of the folks I kill deserve killin'."

"Surely that's not all you think you are capable of, after all you've accomplished since you joined the Inquisition?"

"Dunno. Ask me agin when this is all done, will ya?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I've managed to keep Zaryn's dialect consistent with previous installments. It's been awhile. [Here she is](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/tagged/zaryn), for the interested.
> 
> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
